Soit simplement mon fils
by fire666
Summary: Une partie de cachette entre une mère et son fils. Cependant, lorsque l'on attend dans sa cachette, on a le temps de penser a plein de chose et elles ne sont pas toujours des plus rassurantes.


Suite à un reproche dans une review pour ma connerie publié le jour même, j'ai décidé de prendre de mon temps pour écrire un vrai OS, avec une histoire. L'idée que j'ai eu le jour même*même si j'ai finalement pas vraiment fait mon but premier*, c'est impulsif et voici le résultat.

**Soit simplement mon fils**

C'était parfait. Personne ne pourrait le retrouver et les elfes de maisons n'avaient pas le droit de le dénoncer. Ils lui avaient promis de ne rien dire, et ce, même si son père en personne viendrait leurs ordonner. Draco était donc introuvable et il sourire était indécrochable de son visage lorsqu'il y pensait.

Il était seul avec sa mère pour la journée. Il n'y avait rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire, aucune rencontre entre amis, aucune soirée de romance entre ses parents, seulement lui et sa mère jusqu'au retour du paternel. Au début de la journée, l'enfant avait dû s'occuper tout seul, mais maintenant, sa mère lui avait accordé de l'attention et il pouvait jouer ensemble. Toute la journée entre lui et sa maman. Cependant, il avait conscience qu'elle était trop intelligente pour beaucoup de ses jeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait honte de lui, il ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il n'était pas encore à son niveau.

Il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait être doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accord sur le jeu de la cachette. Le manoir était grand et les possibilités de cachette étaient immenses, même en n'utilisant pas les pièces qui lui étaient encore interdites. Ça ne lui dérangeait pas d'être un peu restreint. De toute façon, quand il serait grand, tout lui appartiendrait.

Quand il serait grand, il serait très intelligent et pourrait comprendre les conversations d'adultes. Il pourrait aussi enfin savoir qu'elle était le jeu de la chambre à coucher. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'il était trop jeune, mais un jour il comprendrait et en plus de ça, il deviendrait le meilleur dans le jeu de chambre à coucher. De plus, il avait même entendu dire que non seulement c'était un jeu, mais c'était aussi un sport. Un sport pour les grands. Draco avait hâte de grandir pour pouvoir être le meilleur dans le sport de chambre.

Pour le moment, il était encore trop petit. Un garçon de 5 ans qui n'atteignait même pas le mètre. Ce n'est pas grave, quand il serait grand, il serait grand. Pas seulement vieux, mais aussi très grand. Il pourrait enfin être un homme et dépasser sa mère. Sa maman était trop grande. Le petit blond avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir la dépasser. Comment protègerait-il sa mère plus tard s'il restait tout petit?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Aussitôt, Draco retint sa respiration et mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour s'en assurer. Elle ne devait pas le trouver. Si elle le trouvait, cela signifierait qu'il n'est même pas assez intelligent pour se cacher. Il n'était pas là depuis longtemps et ce serait honteux. L'enfant pria intérieurement pour qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle lui laisse sa victoire pour encore quelques moments. Il ne pouvait pas perdre si rapidement, si facilement alors qu'il croyait enfin pouvoir la rendre fière.

Les rendre fiers, c'est ce qu'il désirait. Draco avait beau avoir tout ce qu'il désirait, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant peu confiant. Après tout, peut-être que ses parents étaient déçus de lui. Ils pouvaient s'acheter tout ce qu'ils désiraient. Peut-être que s'ils avaient eu à choisir, il ne serait pas ici en ce moment. Il serait peut-être même encore en magasin. S'ils n'étaient pas contents, est-ce que son papa et sa maman pouvaient l'envoyer en magasin et avoir un autre enfant?

Le petit garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même, prenant moins de place alors qu'il y avait déjà de l'espace pour un deuxième lui. Sa maman et son papa lui avaient déjà dit qu'ils l'aimaient. Oui, ils devaient l'aimer. Cependant…, ils auraient pu en avoir aimé un autre beaucoup plus. Il n'était toujours pas trop tard pour cela. Un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Non! Ça serait trop horrible.

Il y eut un long silence et Draco ouvrit ses yeux alors qu'il n'avait même pas conscience qu'ils les avaient fermés. Il n'entendait que sa propre respiration. Les bruits étaient partis, il n'avait pas été trouvé. Autour de lui, tout était noir. Il ne voyait qu'une mince ligne de lumière qui provenait de l'ouverture pour ouvrir et fermer la porte. Le garçon attendit, ne faisant aucun geste, ne pensant même plus. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Sa cachette n'avait pas été découverte. Il avait réussi à la déjoué. Elle était passée à côté de lui sans l'apercevoir. Le gamin eut un sourire. Il avait réussi à concurrencer un adulte. Ses parents allaient voir qu'il était intelligent. Ils verraient qu'ils avaient encore des raisons de l'aimer. Il lui faudrait attendre encore combien de temps pour qu'ils l'adorent? Draco voulait absolument être digne d'eux.

Il sait qu'il n'avait rien fait s'extraordinaire dans sa vie. Certains enfants de son âge et d'autres peut-être, encore plus jeunes, avaient déjà donné des signes de magie et lui non. Il n'avait rien fait de cela. Il était idiot finalement. Pourquoi être content pour une cachette alors qu'il n'était pas digne d'être un sorcier? De plus, les cachettes c'étaient aussi pour les moldus. Eux aussi pouvaient être introuvables, il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier. Peut-être que si sa mère ne l'avait pas vu, c'était parce qu'elle ne le cherchait pas. Pourquoi chercherait-elle un enfant qui était aussi compétent qu'un moldu.

Oh non…il était peut-être un cracmol. Il ferait quoi s'il était un cracmol. Il est certain que le manoir ne lui appartiendrait plus et qu'il mourrait avant d'avoir pu connaitre les pièces interdites. Il ne serait qu'un faible. Il resterait a jamais plus petit que sa mère et serait le plus nul dans le sport de chambre.

Le blond se secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses boucles blondes dans son geste. Même ses cheveux lui faisaient honte. Sont papa et sa maman avaient de si beaux cheveux qui restaient raides en tout temps et lui, l'humidité lui donnait des boucles. Il devrait trouver quelque chose pour les faire tenir lorsqu'il serait plus grand. Il pourrait devenir comme son père. Si celui-ci accepte de garder un cramol. Voilà que maintenant, il était la honte de toute la lignée.

Il ferait mieux de rester, parfaitement caché derrière sa porte de placard. S'il se faisait discret, peut-être qu'il ne les dérangerait pas. Ils pourraient alors le garder et s'en préoccuper comme ils le désiraient. Comme un chat. C'était beau les chats et doux, personne ne détestait les chats. Il pourrait devenir un chat. Parfois sa mère le surnommait chaton. Elle voulait peut-être qu'il devienne un chat. Cependant, à en juger par son nom, son père aurait préféré un dragon.

Il était loin d'être un dragon. Un dragon c'est grand. Un dragon se fait remarquer. Un dragon c'est magique. Un dragon n'a pas de cheveux, mais s'il en avait, ils seraient lisses comme ses écailles. Il était loin d'être un dragon. Il n'était pas ce que son père désirait. Il ne restait que sa mère alors. Il allait devoir devenir un chaton pour elle.

Partant de cette idée, Draco décida de faire comme les chats. Il devrait donc apprendre à ronronner. Il n'y avait personne. Il était tout seul dans son petit placard, car il était lui-même petit. C'était l'endroit idéal. Le blond prit une respiration et commença.

-Rrrrrrrrrrrrr…rrrr…rrrrRRRRRRrrrrr…..rr…..ron,ron,ron.

Ce n'était pas un franc succès. Il se sentait même un peu ridicule, surtout qu'il avait essayé de le dire à la fin. C'est décidé, il détesterait a jamais le mot Ron. Cet échec lui apprit qu'il ne pouvait même pas devenir un chat pour sa mère. Que devrait-il faire?

Et si…et s'il lui demandait tout simplement de le garder? Draco connaissait ses parents. Ils étaient des êtres gentils et généreux. Ils auraient certainement de la compassion pour lui. Après tout, il était leur fils. De plus, il les aimait. Comment pouvons-t-on détester quelqu'un qui nous aimait? Il est certain qu'il serait gentil avec tous ceux qui l'aiment. On n'était jamais trop aimé et Draco adorait être aimé.

Le petit garçon mit ses mains sur la porte et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il se figea dans son mouvement. Il ne devait pas sortir. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, il était encore dans un jeu. Sa mère avait accepté celui-ci, il devait tenir son engagement. De plus, si sa maman l'aimait vraiment, elle réussirait à le trouvé sans qu'il doive se montrer. Sa maman devait l'aimer, même s'il ne pouvait pas être un chaton ou un sorcier. Le blond se mit donc à attendre.

Le temps passait et il n'y avait pas eu de nouveau bruit. Elle ne revenait pas. Draco resta patiemment dans sa position. Elle allait revenir. Le manoir était grand, elle ne pouvait pas tout parcourir rapidement. Elle ne pouvait même pas demander de l'aide. Il décida de quand même lui faire confiance. Après tout, c'était toujours elle qui le retrouvait lorsqu'il se perdait.

…

De nouveaux sons le dérangèrent et ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement. Son esprit était encore brumeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout était noir alors qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé dans sa chambre? Les pas se firent plus fort et Draco se rappela alors pourquoi il était ici. Le son s'arrêta, juste en face de la porte. Il y eut quelque temps de silence et finalement la porte s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, le garçon ferma les yeux, la lumière entrante l'aveuglant immédiatement. Il se sentit alors décollé du sol pour se retrouver dans des bras protecteurs et chauds.

-oh mon dragon, mais pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas? Je t'ai cherché par tout chaton.

L'enfant décida d'ouvrir ses yeux et il vit qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère. Il s'en doutait déjà, c'était sa voix qu'il avait entendue. Il avait aussi constaté le reproche, son jeune esprit n'ayant pas compris que l'inquiétude était supérieur. Il chuchota alors piteusement sa réponse.

-Je suis désolé maman. Je n'ai pas entendu.

La jolie blonde regarda quelque instant son enfant avant de marcher avec lui dans les bras. Elle l'avait vraiment cherché partout dans les premiers temps, à la loyale, sans magie, avec seulement ses yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé même après avoir regardé dans sa chambre. La jeune mère avait ensuite demandé aux elfes de maisons, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas voulu lui dire. Ils avaient été corrompus par le visage angélique de son fils. Même si elles les comprenaient de ne pas avoir résisté, cela l'embêtait un peu.

Ne pouvant pas faire autrement, la blonde avait usé de magie retraceur. Elle avait été surprise de voir son fils sous le placard de l'escalier. Habituellement, son fils n'allait que dans des cachettes assez faciles d'accès. Narcissa avait surtout été inquiète, car habituellement, son fils n'arrivait jamais à être seul longtemps et c'était surtout lui qui la retrouvait lors des parties de cachette. Cela finissait toujours par un gros câlin plein d'amour qui attendrissait la maman. Son fils était tout simplement adorable.

Ils étaient donc dans le câlin, mais la maman ne sentait pas la partie amour dans celui-ci. Il y avait quelque chose qui tracassait son trésor, elle en était certaine. Elle connaissait son fils et il avait toujours besoin d'être réconforté, cajoler. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop et elle sentait que son temps de solitude, enfermé dans la noirceur d'un placard, ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir bien.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri. Je m'inquiétais simplement pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, c'est tout.

Narcissa se mit à caresser les cheveux de son petit garçon. Elle enroula ses doigts dans ses jolies petites boucles qu'il possédait. Elle adorait ceux-ci. Elle aurait désiré avoir des cheveux comme ça lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. La maman sentit alors son fils se frotter un peu le visage contre son épaule, cherchant de la chaleur et adorant se faire flatter les cheveux. Un vrai petit chaton. Si elle n'avait pas été inquiète pour lui, elle aurait immédiatement été mettre cette image dans une pensine pour s'en souvenir lorsqu'elle serait vieille. Un jour il deviendra trop grand pour qu'elle continuer a lui joué dans les cheveux tout en le tenant dans ses bras.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le salon. La blonde s'assit sur un des canapés, son petit dragon toujours dans ses bras. Celui-ci releva la tête et observa son visage pendant quelques secondes et rebaissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Narcissa se questionna alors sur ses agissements et elle ne put décrire le sentiment qui l'envahit lorsqu'il releva la tête avec du désespoir dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que toi et papa vous m'aimez?

Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour que son enfant se demande cela? La jeune mère tenta de se rassurer. Son enfant était simplement en recherche d'amour, d'affirmation. Tous les enfants posaient cette question un jour ou l'autre. Seulement, pourquoi aussi tôt? Il devait encore être innocent et jouir de la vie sans se préoccuper de rien. Ça devait être la faute de Lucius. Il était beaucoup trop sérieux et voila le résultat. Son fils pensait ne pas être aimé. Il allait en entendre parler à son retour.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime mon trésor. Et papa aussi t'adore.

-Tu m'aurais aimée si je n'étais pas ton fils?

Sérieusement, Draco était beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre? Elle avait peur qu'il ne croyait pas la vérité. Tant pis, elle serait honnête avec lui et espérait qu'enfin, il pourrait arrêter d'être si peu confiant en lui-même. Car c'était toujours lui qu'il remettait en cause.

-Draco Malfoy, je t'interdis de dire ses mots de nouveau. Je ne te le redirais pas une autre fois jeune homme. Tu es mon fils, tu es ma chair, tu es mon sang, tu es mon enfant, tu es mon trésor et jamais je ne voudrais que cela soit autrement. Je t'aime et ça, tu ne dois plus jamais en douter. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, un garçon adorable qui fait battre mon cœur de joie par sa présence. Ton père pense exactement la même chose même s'il le montre moins, car il est un crétin. Mais ne lui répète pas chéri, il serait vexé. Draco, je n'aurais jamais voulu un autre garçon que toi. Tu es mon fils et tu le resteras quoique tu sois et quoique tu fasses.

-Même si je ne suis pas un sorcier, un dragon ou un chat?

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce que le dragon et encore moins le chat venaient faire dans l'histoire, Narcissa répondit automatiquement.

-Trésor, tu arriverais à me faire aimé les rats si tu en étais un et tu sais que personne n'aime ceux-ci. Et pourquoi ne serais-tu pas u sorcier? Draco, tu es un sorcier et tu feras un très bon sorcier. Je suis certaine que tu arriveras à me rendre encore plus fière de toi. M'entends-tu? Encore plus fière, car je le suis déjà. Tu m'as même rendue fière de moi-même. J'ai été fière d'avoir donné vie à un garçon comme toi. Ce fut la meilleure chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie et non seulement je ne l'ai jamais regretté, mais je remercie chaque jour le ciel de pouvoir prendre mon petit garçon dans mes bras. Compris?

-Oui maman…je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime amour. Mais s'il te plait, ne me dis plus jamais de telle chose.

-Promit maman.

Même si elle savait que cette promesse ne serait sans doute pas respectée, son fils étant en besoin constant d'être rassuré, Narcissa était prête à lui redire à chaque fois. Après tout, a toute les fois qu'elle le retrouvait, elle avait droit a un câlin plain d'amour et a chaque fois qu'elle le consolait, elle voyait a qu'elle point elle était importante dans sa vie. Jamais elle n'aurait pu désirer avoir un meilleur fils et elle était contente qu'il soit le sien. Un regard sur son enfant lui fit prendre la décision qu'elle allait peut-être devoir même dormir avec lui. Cela la fit sourire. Lucius aura qu'à prendre le canapé. Il passait après son fils.


End file.
